Como los chorros del oro
by tulique
Summary: Era mejor no preguntarse qué estaba pasando por la mente de Akashi, el hijo pródigo de la nueva era, al verse rodeado de Nijimura, inmundicia y una vida mediocre. NijiAka.


Nijimura estaba empezando a pensar que, quizás, había sido mala idea alquilarese piso. Que sí, que el precio no era excesivo, el edificio en sí no era tanviejoy, ¡qué cosas!, quedaba a dos pasos de su trabajo.

Vale, la distribución del espacio era un poco desastrosa, ¿y qué? Tampoco necesitaba una mansión, sino un rincón donde caerse muerto tras sobrevivir a horas y horas de trabajo mal remunerado.

—Mm, interesante.

Un rincón donde, si no era mucho pedir, pudiese caber también Akashi.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Shuuzou desde el sofá. Estaba convencido de que aquello que le taladraba el trasero era un muelle.

—Creo que deberías verlo con tus propios ojos.

Nijimura se levantó de un brinco, echando una mirada cargada de ira al sofá y a su mar de muelles, y se arrastró a la cocina como una serpiente empachada.

El peso de las cajas y las bolsas a rebosar y el frenesí de correr de aquí para allá habían hecho estragos en todo su cuerpo. Con suerte, Akashi le daría más tarde un buen masaje en los hombros.

—¿Qué tengo que ver? —Nijimura, aún perdido en sus fantasías, no se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba ante sus narices.

—Creo que pecaste de ingenuo al asegurar que el casero había dejado el piso impoluto —Akashi, agachado a la altura de los cajones, lo señaló con el índice.

Nijimura se puso de cuclillas al lado de Akashi, visionando en su imaginación un festival de cajones llenos de mugre, electrodomésticos estropeados y cadáveres de insectos que le saludaban desde el otro barrio.

Una vez más, la realidad superó a la ficción. Con el extra añadido de un sofá con muelles a toda propulsión.

—Mierda… —murmuró Nijimura sin apartar la vista de, bueno, la mierda.

—Eso es —Akashi se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Era lo más reluciente que había en aquel vertedero—. Deberíamos hacer fotos para demostrar que este es el estado con el que nos encontramos el piso.

—Me parece bien —Nijimura asintió—, pero no pretenderás vivir así hasta que al casero le dé por enviarnos a alguien que limpie, ¿no? No pienso quedarme en la inmundicia.

El "debería darte algo mejor que esto" era palpable en la mirada de Nijimura. Él no iba a ser el que se pusiese sensibleras porque hubiese suciedad en la cocina. Si estuviese solo, se habría encogido de hombros, ido a comprar un arsenal de productos de limpieza al supermercado más barato y limpiado con un trapo hasta que la cocina rozase lo salubre.

Pero no estaba solo. Ya no.

Ahora tenía a Akashi.

Le habría gustado que su "nidito de amor" hubiese sido un piso decente, o incluso una casa de campo al estilo tradicional —esas que Akashi contemplaba con anhelo desde el coche, cuando se pensaba que Nijimura estaba demasiado ensimismado conduciendo—, pero el dinero era escaso y encima había que ganárselo.

(Akashi había tenido el detalle de no sugerir el mudarse a Lujolandia, cortesía de su familia, y dejar a Nijimura con la sensación de que se había ligado al ricachón de turno)

Era mejor no preguntarse qué estaba pasando por la mente de Akashi, el hijo pródigo de la nueva era, al verse rodeado de Nijimura, inmundicia y una vida mediocre. Al menos Nijimura podía consolarse con la idea de que Akashi no era ni tan tonto ni tan despiadado como para estar en una relación con alguien a quien miraba por encima del hombro.

—Ni más lejos de la realidad —aseguró Akashi.

Akashi sacó su iPhone de última generación del bolsillo —nada que ver con el móvil obsoleto y envuelto en celo de Nijimura— y sacó fotos a las motas de grasa de la alacena, el polvo milenario de la despensa y demás barbaridades que Nijimura quería desinfectar ya de una vez por todas.

Akashi no era un maniaco de la limpieza, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese deducir de su aspecto impecable, y Nijimura menos aún. Por eso ambos se sorprendieron consigo mismos al encontrarse de rodillas, sujetando un cepillo de dientes en cada mano —cubierta, eso sí, con un guante rosa de goma— y con media droguería a su alrededor.

Nijimura miró de reojo a Akashi. Esos pantalones no fueron concebidos para restregarse por el suelo sucio y mojado, de eso no cabía duda.

—Cualquiera diría que te estás divirtiendo —espetó Nijimura sin pensar.

—Ni mucho menos, Shuuzou-san —Akashi sonrió, demostrando muy a su forma que, en efecto, sí se estaba divirtiendo—. Solo cumplo con mi tarea con diligencia.

Los movimientos de Akashi al limpiar eran elegantes y precisos, como él mismo, pero delatadores de inexperiencia. A Nijimura no le habría extrañado que Akashi se hubiese metido entre ceja y ceja quitar todo rastro de suciedad de un recoveco inaccesible… usando un producto inadecuado. O echando agua como remedio universal.

"¿Qué diría su padre si lo viese ahora?", a Nijimura se le escapó una risita al imaginarse la indignación del cabeza de familia al ver que su primogénito varón—ese tal Seijuurou— estaba con esas guisas en un apartamento normalucho de estudiante. ¡Ya le valía! Pudiendo vivir en una suite de lujo sin miedo a quedarse sin blanca a fin de mes, el muy incauto se decantó por la vida de la plebe.

Era en momentos así, cuando Akashi se esforzaba por adaptarse a la realidad y abandonar su versión idealizada del día a día, que Nijimura se prendaba un poquito más. Si es que eso era posible, que lo era.

—Shuuzou-san, te sugiero que te levantes un poco los pantalones.

—¡Oye!

Nijimura le golpeó la cabeza con el mango del cepillo, sin dejar de sonreír con la mirada, mientras Akashi Seijuurou, la nueva incorporación de la clase media japonesa, también se subía los suyos. Por si acaso.

* * *

><p><em>Como llevaba casi un mes sin escribir nada, me obligué a mí misma a abrir el Word y dejar que mis deditos hiciesen el trabajo sucio (nunca mejor dicho, si tenemos en cuenta de qué va esta historia…. jejeje)<em>

_Espero que mi cerebro intervenga más la próxima vez._


End file.
